


love letters

by radicalwritings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love Poems, M/M, Post-Canon, Yuuri Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalwritings/pseuds/radicalwritings
Summary: Victor gifts Yuuri with a lovely birthday surprise.





	love letters

Breathing a sigh of relief, Yuuri stretched his arms carefully over his head admiring the view of the ocean. Despite the November chill, he felt warm all over from the birthday wishes from his sister, his former students and the Nishigoris. And of course from the one who planned his birthday surprise in the first place... 

“Yuuriiii please slow down,” his beloved, his love and silly husband wheezed. “How can you still have all this stamina?! I could hear my own knees cracking when I tried catching up!” Victor took a few more deep breaths, straightening up as he wiped his forehead with a pocket handkerchief. 

Laughing softly, Yuuri patted Victor’s head, “And I wonder how you still have all this hair, even though you’re older Vitya~,” he teased.

Even with the pronounced wrinkles and smiles lines, Victor managed to pull off a rather childish pout. “Just because its your birthday doesn’t give you an excuse to be mean.” He brushed Yuuri’s hand off his head, directing his pout to the long unused lifeguard chair. “You better say sorry or I won’t give you your present.”

Both knew he didn’t mean that. 

Still Yuuri took Victor’s hand, kissing the back of it as he murmured an apology, eyes crinkling as Victor beamed back. 

“Mmm okay then I forgive you! Now, are you ready for your present?” 

A younger Yuuri would have been embarrassed, insisting that a gathering of his family and friends was more than enough, Victor didn’t need to shower him with gifts. Now Yuuri only nodded, smiling indulgently. Closing his eyes, he held out his hands for a likely expensive but thoughtful gift. 

He felt something smooth and silky. Yuuri ran his thumbs on the sides, feeling sharp edges and corners. Slowly opening his eyes, he found that Victor gave him a stack of envelopes tied all together by a pretty red ribbon.

“Vitya…what is...” 

“Yuuri, we have celebrated many birthdays together, some extravagant others more quiet. I enjoyed every one of those with you so much! There were moments where I couldn’t just _talk_ about how much I loved you, I had to let words spill unto a page.” Victor scratched his cheek, a light blush dusting them. “I’m no poet but you, my wonderful husband, inspire me every day. I hope these letters I’ve written over the years, can convey even a little bit of how much love and life you’ve given me. Happy Birthday my love.” He placed a soft kiss on Yuuri’s cheek, whispering with reverence, “My Yuuri.”

Yuuri tugged Victor close, nuzzling his cheek as he placed kisses all over his face. He whispered ‘thank you’ again and again as tears gathered behind his glasses. Yuuri took a shuddering breath, happy and surprised at his husband and his gift. Taking back both hands, Yuuri held the letters like a precious jewel box. Carefully unravelling the silken ribbon, he flipped through the envelopes to see what was written on each one. On one was the word ‘Star’ written in Japanese. Another spelled ‘Victory’ in cyrillic.

“I can’t wait to read them Vitya, I love them already.” Yuuri tied the ribbon back in place, putting the stack in his coat pocket. “Can we stay a little bit longer? I can’t remember the last time we came here just the two of us.” He let the smell of the waves wash over him, the sand crunching under his feet as he took one step closer to the sea.

He felt Victor lace his fingers between his own.

“Hm, yeah. It really has been a while.”

They held hands, leaning into each other as they sighed happily, content and warm while the sounds of the ocean lulled them into a sway. Eyes closed, Yuuri thanked the universe for letting him celebrate another birthday with the man he loved who, even after 40 years, still never ceased to amaze him.

\--

красота

_With hair the colour of precious ink, eyes shining like topaz stones in the sunlight, lips so supple and soft I ache to put my lips to yours, to feel and taste the redness. Would they taste like cherries, like strawberries or even the royal fruit of the vine that only the gods would partake in. Or would you taste like a pomegranate with its many seeds ready to be planted while succulent juices run down its soft skin, pretty and round like your adorable bum that fits so well in my old costume. Oh how I wish to be that lacy design, to kiss those rhinestones curving down your back swirling hypnotically down your spine, placing kisses as I imagine laying lips to smooth skin. Your beauty entices me, I wish you knew how much, Yuuri Katuski._  

\--

興る 

_Rise my lovely Yuuri, from the ashes left in the wake of your grief. Rise above those insidious insecurities bouncing around in your head. Like a phoenix, you burn bright and brilliant day and night. Your wings carry you above the sun, much more clever than Icarus to avoid the rays. You’ve already fallen yet with grit you push forward, clawing all the way up and up until you rise again. The god apollo pales in comparison, your radiance shining among the sun and stars. Rise my sleeping beauty, awake and achieve your dreams, rise and never look down. Rise my gorgeous Yuuri._

\--

Победа

_Gold, silver, bronze. These colours sit on our walls, shining in their past glory and winnings. I remember the first time you beat me, putting me in second place for the first time in my career. You looked so humble, but I remember your eyes sliding to me, a cheeky wink and smug smile thrown my way. You in your Eros persona radiating confidence and sensuality. That night we celebrated, skin to skin over and over again as we moved together, high off our wins ready to retire on a glory filled night. Nothing felt more like victory than seeing your beautiful face, scrunched in pleasure and ecstasy, the way your words sweet and hot whispered in my ear as I succumbed to you. Victory truly never felt better than with you._

\--

星 

_Star so bright, luminous stupendous in your mystery and otherness. You are unsure of your fame, your impact and the direction you lead me. You are my north, you lead me to your home. You called to me I know it! Do you remember when your hands, held mine, our fingertips touching as you cradled me in your arms. Secure and sure to never let me go. Your intensity charmed me, your blush upon your cheeks sent me giddy and reeling. My star, you are the galaxy. Your body filled with eons of planet and space, the sun and moon shine beautifully in the depth of your eyes. So pretty, so powerful you anchor me into your heart, into our home. My Yuuri, my sleeping beauty, my star. My universe would be bleak without you._

**Author's Note:**

> each one of the letters I considered part of the 'prompts' during yuuriweek (beauty, rise, victory star) while the whole piece also has a combination of prompts (surprise and birthday). this is my first time writing for YOI and loved writing this! It was supposed to be for Yuuri Week 2018 but better late than never to post right?
> 
> hope you enjoyed it! you can find me on tumblr at radicalproductions !


End file.
